my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle (SS)
Note:Twilight's story in the Shining Sparkle Saga doesn't follow the original series Princess Twilight Sparkle is a female unicorn who was born to King Sombra and Queen Celestia. When she was born, in order to protect her from her evil father, Celestia asked Petal Shy to take her away and to raise her to be good. Personality Twilight is shown to be a caring pony, with a great talent for magic and a thrist for knowledge. Skills It is stated that Twilight possesses a great talent and potential for magic. Relationships Family Love Interests Shining Armor Twilight met Shining at the zeppelin to Equestria and the two immediately had a great attraction towards each other. Eventually they end up making love, but Shining left, due to his guilt about Cadance. Family Description in the Saga The Hidden Princess of Equestria In "The Birth of the Light", Twilight is born to Queen Celestia, who names her. When she feels that Sombra is coming for her, Celestia asks Petal Shy to take Twilight away and to raise her, in order to prevent her father from taking her and raise her to be evil like him. Twilight is then adopted by Petal Shy's family and taken away from Equestria. In "A Letter That Realizes Dreams", it's Twilight's sixteenth birthday and she is surprised by her adopted family with a birthday breakfast. She then receives a letter from Canterlot School for Gifted Unicorn telling her she has been admitted. In "The Departure", Twilight packages her things at the day before going to Equestria. After that, she meets with her best friend, a changeling prince name Pharynx, who shows her the now renewed Changeling Hive. He tries to kiss her, but Twilight tells him that she only sees him as good friend. Although hurt for her not to return his feeling, Pharynx accepts their condition and then gives Twilight a goodbye gift: a pendant capable of revealing any disguise and prevent others from turning into the user. When Twilight gets on board the zeppelin to Equestria at the next day, she gets to notice Pharynx there to see her leaving. While going to her room when the zeppeling departures, Twilight bumps into a stallion for whom she gets attracted to, with her wondering who he is. In "A Fated Passion", Twilight meets with Shining again at the zeppelin, with the two taking a few drinks and starting to know each other. When Twilight is a little intoxicated by the alcohol, Shining accompanies her to her room, where they get too close and end up making love. When Twilight awakes, she finds herself alone, noticing a lottus flower origami and a note from Shining telling that, even though that was one of the best nights he have ever had, they couldn't be together. In "The Arrival", Twilight arrives to Canterlot and meets with Spike, who introduces himself as being her assistant, who then takes to where she's going to stay. In "The Greatest Conjurer of Equestria", Twilight is showed the place where she will be staying while in Canterlot by Spike who after takes her to the school. There, she has a meeting with Star Swirls who tells her she will be his assistant. In "The Soothsayer", Twilight takes a stroll through Canterlot with Spike at her free day before starting her schoolarship with Star Swirl when she is found by the soothsayer offers her a free service of her talents. She reads her forture with her talents, being able to predict the young unicorn's path regarding her dream, her love and her fate. After the session, when Twilight starts to move away from her tent, the soothsayer wishes her luck. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Shining Sparkle Saga Characters Category:Royalty Category:Unicorns